


Gemini: Flipside

by reen212000



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ancient Technology, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agent Brendan Dean opened his eyes, the last person he expected to see was Rodney McKay. And a floating city. That talks to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Gemini.

As soon as he entered his apartment, Brendan Dean started stripping. It wasn't something he normally did, but his skin was crawling. Throwing the files onto his desk, he struggled out of his jacket and tie. Ignoring the little anonymous box that arrived with Friday's mail, he practically ran for the shower. The itchy feeling persisted until he closed the door to his bathroom. It wasn’t something he normally did, but he instantly felt better.

_I wish I could turn off my brain! Just for tonight._

Letting the water rinse away his tension, Brendan stayed under the spray until long after the hot water ran cold. Drying off quickly, he tentatively entered his bedroom. The crawly, itching feeling was gone; only a headache remained.

Wrapped in a towel, he picked through his mail, placing envelopes in neat piles. His foot kicked the small box on the floor; Brendan had forgotten about the mysterious package. Plucking it off the floor, he opened it. A note was tied around a pretty green glass orb.

_Thanks for your help.  
A friend._

The name on the package was a Doctor Wren Kavanagh. Brendan remembered the quiet, ponytailed scientist, who was very helpful in deciphering McKay’s patterns. The glass warmed in his hand, in turn warming his whole body.

Yawning, Brendan knew he’d have no problem sleeping tonight. Standing at the window, he felt a tiny mental tug, pulling his attention to a building across the street. “Man, I’m more tired than I thought,” he yawned again.

Stumbling to his bed, fatigue overwhelmed him quickly. Darkness covered him like a warm blanket, lulling Brendan into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOo

“Sir?”

An urgent voice drew Brendan out of the darkness.

“Sir? You awake?”

Through lashes, he saw a blob hovering above him.

“Sir, I need you to open your eyes for me, okay?”

“N’t g’d ‘dea,” he slurred. 

The blurry blob above him snorted. “I know, sir, but Beckett is screaming in my good ear.”

_Beckett?_

“Yes, sir. Now, if you could open your eyes…”

Obeying the voice, Brendan finally opened his eyes. Immediately regretting his decision, he was surprised to find the lights dimming to a tolerable level. The itchy, crawly feeling was back, but somehow different. It turned to a comforting hum, throbbing at the base of his skull. Blinking a few times, he focused on the persistent blob. The man’s patch identified him as Major Lorne, E.

“Come on, sir. Up and at ‘em.”

Clearing his throat, Brendan raised his head to look at Lorne. “I’ll have you know, I am perfectly happy down here.”

“That may be, Colonel,” the major smirked. “But if we don’t get outta here soon, we’ll have to swim.”

“Wha –” With a shiver, Brendan felt the cold and wet seeping through his clothes.

“Ready sir?” Holding out a hand, Lorne grasped his CO’s icy cold hand. He held on to the swaying man until he righted himself. “You might wanna bring up the lights a bit.”

Confusion took up residence on Sheppard’s face; Lorne got worried. Of all the times he’d picked his CO off the floor, this time Lorne wasn’t sure the man would stay upright. It happened more often than not, but Sheppard had escaped the infirmary once again to save his city.

“Lights?” The ambient light along the floor brightened, reflecting off the ankle-deep water. His exposed skin was translucent against dark wet clothes. “That’s cool.”

Frowning, Lorne turned to the other soldiers. “Martins! Buckner! We got a way outta here?”

“Yes, Major,” one said, gesturing to his right. “A little debris, but it should be cleared by the time we get there.”

“Thanks, Martins.” Steering the military commander toward the exit, Lorne walked slowly, hoping he wouldn’t drop Sheppard.

“This place is huge! Where are we?” 

“Colonel? Are you with me?”

“Huh? I’m fine. I think. My ears are ringing, and I have a headache. Think I scraped my arm – yeah, it’s scraped –” He stopped, looking up at the man clutching his arm. Lorne’s face contorted into something between confusion and worry. “What?”

Reaching up, Lorne tapped his comm. “Lorne to Beckett.” The major cringed at the doctor's raised voice. 

_“If you're not in my infirmary in the next ten minutes, I will find the longest, thickest needle ta poke ya with. Then, you're next on the list for a complete physical. And that's because yer only an accessory.”_

“Sorry, Doc! I'm bringing him now.” He glanced up to find Sheppard staring at him with a guarded expression.

“You're not taking me anywhere. Who's your superior? Why did you bring me here?” Sheppard's body tensed as he jerked his arm away. Backing a few steps, he carefully placed his body between the wall and Lorne; he was able to see nearly everyone in the corridor.

Raising his hands slowly to placate Sheppard, Lorne forced himself into the CO's line of sight. “Colonel Sheppard, I need to return you to the infirmary, ASAP. Doc Beckett is furious with you, by the way.”

Shaking his head, Sheppard leaned heavily against the wall. “Colonel? I'm no colonel. Lieutenant once, sure. But no colonel.”

“Sir, if we could just –”

“Look,” he said, rising to his full height. “I don't know who this Sheppard person is, or whoever. My name is Brendan Dean. Agent Dean to you, Sunshine. NSA.”

Tapping his comm again, Lorne nooded. “Yeah, Doc. We've go a big problem.”

“What?” Rodney McKay asked, splashing through water. “What’s the problem? I mean, besides nearly getting blown up in the bowels of the city.”

Blinking, Brendan re-focused his attention on the newcomer; memory stretched, and returned. “I know you.”

McKay stopped short. “Well, of course you do. Don’t be ridiculous.” Waving a hand, he marched closer. “Why are you soaking wet? Did you fall?”

“No!” Brendan said indignantly. Glancing at Lorne, he revised his answer. “Yes? I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? I always thought that hair would save you from cracking that hard head of yours. I think –”

“There’s nothing wrong with my hair. Why –”

“Sirs! Please!” Lorne interjected. “Can this wait? We need to get out of here right now!”

Both men nodded, glaring at each other. 

“Fine.” 

“Whatever.”

“I don’t even know where here is! And now, people are yelling at me, my head hurts, and I… I feel…” Brendan cast his eyes up, taking in the cathedral-like ceiling. “That’s so beautiful.”

“Sheppard? What is wrong with you?”

“Sir, let’s go,” Lorne took his CO’s arm and guided him toward the exit. 

“You really don’t have to call me ‘sir’, you know. I do have a name.”

“Well, Colonel Sheppard –”

Brendan halted, jerking his arm away. “My name is not Sheppard. It’s Dean. Brendan Dean.”

Chuckling, McKay shook his head. “That was funny, like, six months ago, Colonel. I should’ve never told you that agent’s name.”

“But that is my name. And you’re that crazy scientist! I knew I knew you!” Then everything began falling into place. “Wait. If you’re him, then I’m him. And if I’m him, he’s –” The dark room flashed white; his vision darkened. _I hate this part…_

Lorne barely had time to catch his commanding officer before he slumped to the watery floor.

oOoOoOo

Brendan woke to the sound of someone trying to kill their keyboard. Letting himself stretch lazily, he finally opened his eyes.

“About time you woke up.”

“Hey, Doctor McKay,” Brendan yawned, ignoring the other man’s scowl. “What time is it?”

“Lunch time, tomorrow, if you must know.” Rodney closed his laptop, fixing Brendan with piercing glare. “How did you get here?”

The heart monitor began beeping wildly. “I… I really don’t know. One minute, I was in my room, getting ready for bed. Then… well, now I’m here.”

“You know how impossible this is, right? Did you touch anything? See anyone?”

“Look, pal, I don’t know! The last time I saw you, you stepped through a fancy mirror and disappeared. That whole building went up in flames, and you expect answers from me?”

Flashing a crooked frown, Rodney stood slowly. “I can’t help you unless –”

“What’re you two on about? All this yelling. This is an infirmary!” Carson switched off the heart monitor. “Colonel – sorry. Brendan. How do you feel?”

Leaning back against the pillows, Brendan sighed. “Tired, I guess. My ears are still ringing, and there’s this hum at the back of my head.”

“Ha!” Rodney said triumphantly. “I knew he could feel The City!”

“The City?” Surveying his surroundings, Brendan glanced at the stained glass above him. “This place is cool.”

“Cool? What are you, twelve?” Hugging his laptop to his chest, McKay looked at Brendan with an uncertain smile. “Well, I have work to do.”

“Wait!” Brendan sat upright, suddenly uneasy. “Where ya goin’?”

“What do you care?” McKay set his jaw, his mouth forming a stubborn line.

Crossing his arms, Brendan was ready to be just as stubborn. “You don’t have to be like that.”

“Oh knock it off, the both of ya,” Carson said, pushing his way between them. “You,” he said, pointing at Brendan. “Lie back so I can examine ya. And you,” he growled, pointing to Rodney. “Go get something to eat and take a nap.”

“He started it,” Brendan pouted.

Carson eyed him suspiciously. “Are you sure you’re not Colonel Sheppard?”

“He wishes,” Rodney muttered as he left.

Staring after McKay, Brendan resumed his frown.

“Don’t mind Rodney. He’s just concerned for ya.” Pulling a scanner out of his pocket, Carson began checking his patient.

Brendan yawned. “He and my mom would get along just fine.”

“Yer mother?” Carson blurted.

“Yep. The Judge can be stern and humorless, but she does care.”

“Ye call yer own mother The Judge?”

Shrugging, Brendan winced. “Yeah. I mean she really is a judge. In New York.”

“I see,” the doctor said quietly. “Colonel Sheppard isn’t very forthcoming with his history. We only just found out he had family.”

Watching the scanner move slowly over his body, Brendan smiled drowsily. “How long have you known him?”

“Goin’ on five years. And I can barely get him to tell me if he’s in pain.”

“Well, doc, sometimes it’s just easier to handle it on your own than burden anyone else.”

“Och! Not you too!”

Brendan laughed, but stopped; the pain in his chest intensified. “Ow! What happened to Sheppard anyway?”

“That’s a long story. I’ll tell you later, after you’ve had something to eat, and a bit of a rest.” Looking up from his scanner, Carson found his patient already asleep.

oOoOoOo

“How is he, Carson?” Elizabeth Weir stood by her CMO’s bed, frowning. She was due back on M56-780, having returned when her hand-picked team had allergic reactions to the domesticated animals. John went down quick, along with a few of the scientists. People shouldn’t be that pale, she thought.

“He’ll be fine. The reaction cleared up shortly after they returned, so his vitals should be back to normal soon. His little excursion didn’t help, but with some rest, he should be right as rain.”

Nodding, she placed a hand on the colonel’s shoulder. “All right then. Keep me informed, Carson.”

With a gentle ahem, Carson gestured toward his office. “There is another matter ye should know about.” He told her about Brendan, and his mysterious appearance.

Elizabeth sat down, head in her hands. “Why now?”

“That’s a question for Rodney, perhaps. I’m sure when he takes care of the Cantano situation, he’ll do his best to get John back.”

“I know, I know. This is just bad timing, Carson.”

Pouring two cups of coffee, the doctor handed one to the expedition leader. “Everything will be fine, Elizabeth.”

“I hope you’re right.”

oOoOoOo

Waking with a start is not the best way to begin the day. 

“Whoa, sir. You okay?”

“Um, yeah. Just,” Brendan waved his hand vaguely around. “A lot to take in.”

“Tell me about it.” Lorne tapped his comm, listening intently. “Lorne. What? How? I’ll be right there.”

“Anything I can do?”

Shaking his head, the major smiled then turned to leave. “If you could tell me where Doctor Cantano is hiding, it would be a step. Gotta go, sir.”

“Wait!” Brendan absently inquired of the hum at the back of his head. “She’s in Tower Three, west pier, section forty-nine, level three.”

Lorne froze, turning on his heel. “What did you say?”

Brendan repeated the information. “Hey, what’s naquada?”

Lorne’s eyes widened. “Doctor McKay! This is Major Lorne. Meet me at the west pier transporter.” And he was gone.

“Glad to help,” Brendan said to no one. Gazing around the infirmary, he absorbed every detail. So much other information popped unbidden into his head. The City reached out to him, demanding his presence in the chair room.

“Chair room?”

The City obliged him with a map, which he immediately committed to memory. Leaving his bed, Brendan was compelled to move quickly. He found himself in a transporter unit, pressing an area on the panel behind him. The doors opened, depositing him on the right level.

“That is seriously cool.”

Urging him forward, The City made various complaints. “Hold yer horses, I’m coming as fast as I can.”

As soon as he entered the chair room everything lit up. Moving directly to the odd-looking throne, Brendan sat down. Displays sprang up all around, filling his mind with information.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a screeching voice asked, pulling Brendan out of his stupor.

“Doctor McKay! How are ya? Did you know I could fix things with my mind? Well, not just me. Atlantis is –”

“Yes, yes I know. Cool.” Rodney fired off a rapid succession of snaps. “Why are you here? And hurry up, I haven’t got all night.”

Powering down the chair, Brendan folded his hands in his lap. “That Cantano person set up some sort of power surge with a naquada generator, whatever that is. We fixed it, by the way.”

“What? Fine,” Rodney plugged in his computer. With fingers flying across the keyboard, he mumbled to himself. A HUD appeared, showing the section Maria had sabotaged. “All right, everything looks to be in order.”

“You’re welcome,” Brendan said offhandedly. Glancing around, he whistled. “I can’t believe it exists.”

“Mmm, yes,” Rodney said absently. “It does in this reality; in yours, it was destroyed. Shutting down the HUD, he turned to face the NSA agent. “That box of items that you apparently found, were recovered from that city.”

Frowning, Brendan paced around the chair, hands never leaving it. “That’s a bummer. Explains a lot, though.”

“What do you mean?” It wasn’t that Rodney was interested, but this man who walked around in his best friend’s body intrigued him.

Yawning, Brendan leaned against the chair. “Your case. Since you were working with the military, it was difficult to solve. All the roadblocks and red tape. I can see why you ran.”

“So you put two and two together. Congratulations. Is that why you let me go?”

“Nah,” Brendan replied. “That mirror thing distracted me.” With a wink, he walked toward the exit.

“Hmph,” Rodney murmured. He watched the agent leave. “Do you even know where you’re going?”

“Yep. Back to bed.”

“The infirmary’s the other way.”

“I know. Thought I’d sleep in a real bed. Going to his room.”

Rodney snorted. “And you know where that is?”

“I do, Doctor McKay,” Brendan said, lopsided grin curving his lips. “You’re not the only one who knows the secrets of the Fire Swamp.”

Shaking his head bemused, Rodney shut down his computer. “Now, see, I thought the two of you had nothing in common.”

“So Sheppard’s got good taste in movies too?”

oOoOoOo

Waking in an unfamiliar place is unnerving. Brendan opened his eyes to a sun-filled room, reflection of the water below adorning the ceiling. Glancing up, he saw Johnny Cash frowning down at him from his perch on the wall.

A tentative noise caught his attention; a chirp from the bedside table. Brendan placed the radio in his ear. “Hello?”

“Hullo, indeed, Mister Dean.”

Brendan was not prepared for the onslaught of Gaelic and stilted English from Carson Beckett.

“My apologies, Doctor. I’ll be right there.” Taking the radio out of his ear, Brendan took a deep breath. Walking to what looked like a closet, he sent a thought to open the door. It opened, revealing a whole lot of black and grey.

_BDUs, right? Battle Dress Uniform._

Laying grey cargo pants and black shirt on the bed, Brendan readied himself for the day ahead. After the best shower he’d ever taken, he dressed quickly. Carson’s threatening tone made no room for negotiation.

He had seen Sheppard’s scars. The ones criss-crossing his back surprised Brendan; they were much older than the rest. Either the colonel was every bit the soldier he seemed to be, or the guy was a magnet for trouble.

Checking his watch, then his internal map, Brendan made his way to the infirmary.

“’Bout bloody time ye got here, Mister Dean,” the doctor growled. “I’ve a good mind ta lock ye up in quarantine.”

“Whoa, doc’” Brendan said, raising his hands to placate the other man. “There was this problem –”

Carson cut him short with a practiced glare. “I know all about yer excursion, Mister Dean.” Directing his patient to a bed, the doctor pulled out his tiny scanner. “Well, it seems yer none the worse for wear. Everything checks out. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Never better.” Brendan found himself glancing toward the exit. “So am I free to go?”

Frowning, the doctor nodded. “Aye. But no running, no sparring, and no turning anything on for Rodney or Atlantis. Got it?” Carson lay a hand on the other man's arm. “You may want to keep your... condition under wraps until we can meet properly with Elizabeth.”

“Sure thing, Doctor Beckett.” Brendan hopped off the bed, leaving immediately. Rodney McKay fell into step next to him. Brendan had the feeling Sheppard and McKay did this often.

“So, I see you’re free from the voodoo high priest’s clutches.”

Brendan snorted. “Yeah. I’m starving, so I hope we’re headed to the cafeteria, or whatever you have here.”

“Mess hall,” Rodney corrected absently. Pulling out a tablet computer from somewhere, he tapped the screen a few times. “According to my inventory, there’s no orb device here on Atlantis.

Halting mid-stride, Brendan caused another scientist to collide with him. A really hot scientist. Flashing a smile, he felt a tap at the back of his head. “Hey! What was that for?”

Shaking his head, Rodney continued forward, muttering about flyboys and Kirk.

oOoOoOo

Making his way through the line, Brendan half-heartedly listened to McKay’s interrogation of the kitchen staff and the continuous ranting about his own staff. As he chose items from the line, Brendan’s mind started reeling. _What if I get stuck here? And a military commander. I’ve never commanded anything, let alone worked with a team of people. In another galaxy. Whatever happens to Sheppard, will happen to me. Like allergic reactions to a pet. Was Sheppard allergic to anything else?_

“No. As far as we know, just that particular animal. And yes,” Rodney said with a small smile. “You did say that out loud. I wonder if there’re any muffins left.”

Yes. McKay and Sheppard definitely did this often.

Grabbing a pastry, Brendan paused at the purple hash browns and pale yellow eggs. Taking a little of each, he waited for Rodney to find a seat.

The table they came to was occupied by two other people, a giant and a petite copper-haired beauty. Brendan smiled shyly when she acknowledged him.

“John, it is good to see you! Are you feeling well?”

“Um, yeah. A lot better.”

“Wanna spar later?” the giant grumbled.

“Nah, Doctor Beckett says I have to take it easy.” Brendan nearly let his mask of indifference slip, when he saw Rodney’s wide blue eyes.

The giant’s brow arched upward. “That’s never stopped you before.”

“I think he means later. Like tomorrow,” McKay said around a mouthful of eggs. “He’s busy today.”

“Oh yeah? Doin’ what?”

“Ronon,” the woman said, firm tone belying her friendly smile. “Let John rest. It has been a difficult two weeks.”

Rodney nodded briskly while Brendan shrugged. “Yeah. Tomorrow. I’ve got some paperwork to catch up on, anyway.” _God, I hope there’s paperwork!_

Closing his eyes, Brendan inquired The City about the colonel’s office. Two levels down, east side of Atlantis. The _Daedalus_ would dock in twenty-five days. What’s a _Daedalus_? The over-eager city answered with schematics, stats, and mission reports.

“John? Are you unwell?”

Opening his eyes, Brendan put on his best smile. “I’m fine. Just thinking.” Thinking about how Sheppard could live with such a persistent and pervasive partially sentient building. The colonel’s schedule popped into his head, detailing a truly foreign way of life.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel so hungry. Pushing the eggs around his plate, Brendan let their conversations wash over him. The woman beside him was Teyla, a refugee from Athos. Ronon, the giant, was from Sateda.

Glancing out the observation windows, Brendan didn’t feel like he was on some alien world. The sky was blue, the ocean was vast, and fluffy clouds dotted the sky.

“You need to eat,” Rodney fussed, placing a small muffin on Brendan’s plate.

“Yes, mom.” With a sigh, Brendan considered the body he resided. The colonel was all lean muscle, whereas his own body was just plain lean. The colonel had a suspicious all-over tan; Brendan had always been decidedly pale.

Scooping the rest of his eggs into his mouth, Brendan studied the people around him. The pretty scientist smiled at him from across the room, which he returned, causing a cascade effect. More pretty women, more smiles.

“Are you blushing?” Rodney asked, eyes widening. “Oh my God, you _are_!” Rising, he snatched his muffin back in disgust.

“Hey!”

Looking down his nose, McKay’s crooked mouth curved into a cold smile. “When you’re done flirting with half the expedition, come see me in Lab Six.”

Watching the scientist retreat, Teyla frowned at the other man. “I will never understand why you insist on antagonizing Rodney, John.”

“I think it’s funny,” Ronon said, mopping up jam with a piece of bread.

“You would,” Brendan replied. Clearing his tray, he filled two cups of coffee, and consulted his internal map. “I’ll see you guys later.”

oOoOoOo

Reaching Lab Six without incident, Brendan only found harried scientists.

“Are you looking for Doctor McKay?” A woman spoke up from the nearest station. Giving a coy smile, she tossed her hair behind her shoulder. “I think he’s in his personal lab.”

Brendan smiled. “Thanks, I’ll just –” he tilted his head back toward the entrance. 

Ten minutes later, he heard yelling. Rodney seemed to be negotiating his release. Placing the mugs on the floor, Brendan drew his sidearm, thankful the colonel carried one.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You do know! You always say you’re a genius, so I know you have it!”

“Look, Cantano, you are mistaken. That planet was destroyed a thousand years ago! You can look it up for yourself in the database!”

Peeking around the corner, Brendan took in the situation. Cantano held a strange-looking weapon to McKay. The woman was sweating profusely, her hands shaking badly. Apparently, this reaction took longer to leave her system. Or maybe something else was involved?

Leaning back against the wall, Brendan closed his eyes. He had memorized the layout of the room, as well as every item in the room. He only had one shot; there was no way he would hurt the woman. As long as McKay stayed in one place, Brendan knew he could do this.

Taking a deep breath, Brendan thumbed the safety on his weapon, and jumped through the entrance. “Hold it!”

The woman startled, her weapon discharged a flash of blue light that arched over Rodney’s shoulder. Brendan aimed for the handle and pulled the trigger. Cantano dropped her weapon, and collapsed in a heap.

“Oh my God! She could’ve shot – _You_ could’ve shot me!”

“I wasn’t aiming for you, Doctor McKay! I –”

“Would you stop calling me that? It’s creeping me out!”

“That’s your name, isn’t it?”

Rodney took a deep breath, snatching his radio from his desk. “It’s my name, yes. But Sheppard never calls me that.”

Holstering his weapon, Brendan knelt down beside the woman. Checking her pulse, he took his own deep breath. “She’s alive, but her fever’s pretty bad.” Glancing up at McKay, Brendan frowned. “It’s a sign of respect, McKay. I was taught people with titles worked a long time to earn them, so we used them.”

“Yes, well, that’s fine. But the colonel doesn’t, so you shouldn’t.”

“Whatever,” Brendan said with a shrug. He gathered the woman in his arms. “Call Doctor Beckett; we’ll meet him at Transporter Four.”

“Fine,” Rodney huffed. He notified Carson as they walked down the corridor. “Is that coffee?”

“Yeah. It’s probably ice cold by now.”

Waving a dismissive hand, Rodney picked up both mugs. He took a sip with a wince. “Oh, that’s terrible.” Drinking more, he followed Brendan to the transporter.

“I can’t believe you’re drinking that.”

“What? I need the caffeine.”

Brendan grimaced. “Well, it’s no Jamaican Blue.”

A groan escaped Rodney’s lips as he sipped on the second cold cup. “That’s not even fair, Agent Dean.”

Adjusting the woman in his arms so that they could all fit inside the transporter, Brendan smiled wistfully. “I’ve got a pound of St. Helena blend at home.”

Rodney looked up as the doors opened. “Dean and Deluca? I did a stint at NYU –”

“This way, Mister Dean!” Carson waved them over to a waiting gurney. 

Brendan lay the woman on the bed, quickly moving back to let the medical team do their jobs.

Following them into the infirmary, they sat in the chairs in the small waiting area. Brendan rubbed tired eyes, wondering if Cantano would pull through.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Rodney said quietly.

“Yeah, I hope so.” Scrubbing hands through his hair, Brendan rose. “I think I need some Tylenol and a nap.”

McKay raked eyes over him, concerned. “Headache?”

“Yeah. That hum is really annoying sometimes. How does he deal with it?”

Rising, McKay gestured toward the exit. “Come on. We’ll check on her later.”

Weaving their way through the many corridors, Rodney led him to yet another lab. “I have a theory about how to get you back. But you have to tell me everything that happened before you got here.”

Slumping down on a stool, Brendan recounted his story. “There’s not much to tell. Like I said earlier, I got that thing in the mail. From Lockton; a Doctor Kavanagh sent it to me.”

Rodney snorted. “I doubt that. I mean, the Kavanagh of this reality would do something like that, but in your reality, he was actually not a total waste of skin. A pleasure to work with, in fact.” Rising, he grabbed two mugs, filling them with freshly brewed coffee. “Carson would kill me if he knew you were drinking coffee.”

“Well, he won’t hear it from me.” Taking a cautious but greedy sip, Brendan closed his eyes. He let memories flow over him like McKay’s words. The day he found those items sprang up clear and true. “The contents of the box were the orb, a tablet computer, an amulet of some sort, two calculator-looking things, and something that looked like a wand.”

“Huh,” Rodney said, staring at the dark liquid. “You remember that?”

Smiling, Brendan set the mug aside. “I remember a lot of things.”

“Do you, now?” Pulling out his laptop, Rodney began tapping away. “That room we found Cantano in. There was a whiteboard to her left. What was the last line?”

Brendan sent his brows upward. “I really don’t think –” His eyes lost focus as he saw the last line on the board. Grabbing the laptop, he began typing. 

ΔE=\frac12μω2A2Δx=\frac12μω2A2&upsiΔt

“Huh. Delta t? Really? I could’ve sworn – never mind.” Crossing his arms, Rodney studied the equation for energy transmitted by a harmonic wave. “Mnemonic or eidetic?”

Brendan shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“No.” Rodney turned his contemplative gaze to his companion. “You know, I ran circles around all those intelligence agencies. You were the only one who caught up to me. How?”

“You had a pattern. Don’t ask me how I got to that conclusion, but that’s what I saw. A random sequence or something. I can’t explain it, McKay.” Shaking his head, Brendan took a deep breath, then smiled. “It was like music.”

oOoOoOo

Hours after he left the NSA agent, McKay felt a little worried and distracted. All he wanted was his best friend back, alive and well. He wandered into the mess hall, hoping to ground himself. Ordinarily, Rodney would seek solace in his work or marking up a science journal. Snagging the last blue Jell-O, he found an empty table in the back.

“Hey, Doc.” Major Lorne had appeared out of nowhere, taking a seat across from the scientist.

“I really wish you soldier types would stop sneaking up on unsuspecting people.”

Lorne chuckled. “Sorry. Part of the job, Doc.” Leaning closer, he glanced around surreptitiously. “Is there something I should know about Colonel Sheppard? I mean, he believed he was another person.”

“What? No,” McKay said quickly. “He’s fine.”

“You sure about that? He’s doing paperwork.”

“Paperwork?” Frowning at the last spoonful of his blue treat, McKay glanced up at the major. “Well, Carson did tell him to rest –”

“That’s just it, McKay!” Lorne’s hands flung out in frustration. “You know how he is after he gets out of the infirmary. The first thing he does is pester Doctor Weir about taking a ‘jumper up. Or sparring, or at least running. But –”

“What’s wrong with paperwork?”

Leaning back, Lorne crossed his arms. “He’s filling it out correctly, legibly, and organizing it on his desk.”

“Really?” Marching out of the mess, Lorne in tow, McKay went to John's office.

Minutes later, they found the man crouching in a corner of the office, his left hand caressing the wall.

Lorne reached up for his radio; he didn't like that faraway look in the colonel's eyes. “See? I'm calling –”

“No,” Rodney said quietly. “I'll take him to his quarters.”

“I dunno, Doc,” the XO replied, crossing his arms. Finally shaking his head, Lorne acquiesced. “Fine. But I do not want to hear about how you broke the colonel this time.”

McKay smiled with not a little relief. “Thank you, Major. I'll let you know if we need anything.” Reaching down to Brendan, Rodney curled a hand around the other man's arm. “Um, time to go, Colonel.”

Turning glassy eyes toward the voice, Brendan nearly wept at the disconnection. John Sheppard was a good man, and Rodney McKay was a good friend. And Brendan told him so.

“Yes, well, you'd be a better friend if you'd just pay attention to Carson.”

“Okay,” Brendan said, swaying drunkenly into his new friend. “Hey? Do you hear that?”

McKay and Lorne glanced at each other.

“Uh, sir? Maybe you better go with McKay.”

The sound of humming began to build, causing a throbbing at the base of his skull. Brendan tried not to look alarmed as McKay steered him out of the office. He wondered if this was what Freya felt as a telepath; the very thought of her made him unaccountably sad.

Of recent, Freya was a better – probably the best – friend he had in a very long time. Even his parents were closer to him now than they had ever been.

_I need to get home._

A shiver traveled his spine. “I guess you were right.”

“What?” Rodney asked, dragging the taller man down the corridor. “Of course I'm right. You have a headache now, don't you?”

“Yeah. A doozy,” Brendan answered. He had had migraines before, but nothing like this. “How do I make her stop?” As quickly as the headache consumed him, the pressure immediately stopped. Letting out a gasp, Brendan leaned into Rodney. “Hey! It stopped!”

McKay gave a nervous smile to Major Lorne. “Yes, yes. You learn something new every day.”

“You sure you don't want me to call –”

“Fine. Have him meet us at Sheppard's quarters.”

Brendan waved goodbye to the major. “The transporter is 12.33 meters north of our location, Doctor McKay.”

“Well, then quit babbling and hurry up. This isn't very good for my back, you know.”

“There are twenty doors along this corridor. But on the level with your private lab, there are only ten. Why doesn't Sheppard have any pictures of his family? Does he not get along with them? Did you know I can make my memories into pictures? I have a room for every category. Hey, what if –”

Rodney clamped a hand over Brendan's mouth. “Quiet!” he hissed. 

“I knew it!” Lorne stepped inside the transporter. “You really are someone else. How did this happen?”

“Look, Major,” the scientist frowned. “We're not entirely sure how it happened or how to reverse the situation. There – we'll talk about this later.”

“Sure thing, Doc. I'll make sure no one bothers the col– Mister Dean until he feels better.”

“Well, do what you can.” Steering the unsteady man into a mildly busy corridor, Rodney pointed him in the general direction of John's quarters. He needed to get Sheppard back!

“Would it kill you to say 'thank you' every once in a while?” Brendan murmured. “Shoulda told Lorne first.”

“Carson's going to check on you shortly, so play nice,” Rodney admonished quietly.

“Why? I'm just tired. I'll take a nap and everything will be fine.”

Laying a gentle hand on Brendan’s arm, Rodney stopped them both in the middle of the corridor. “Look, I’m going to do my best to get you back. I know you’re trying to deal with this on your own, and I – we - haven’t been very… helpful. But I –”

Brendan raised a hand to stop the scientist. “I know Doctor McKay. I also know that maybe we should let someone else in on the fun.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Elizabeth will be back in the morning, so we'll have a senior staff meeting.”

Turning the corner, they spotted Carson pacing in front of the door. “There you two are. Did ya know the colonel does nae register on any sensor?”

Shrugging, Rodney shuffled into the room, depositing Brendan next to the bed. “Sheppard drops off the grid every time he doesn’t want to be bothered.”

“Really? That’s so cool! How do I do that? And how come you always find me?” Brendan sat heavily, squinting up at the other men. “That’s what you told me when I finally caught you.”

“Well, it’s true,” Rodney murmured. “But I’m a little tired of being sent to fetch you – the colonel – every time he decides to disappear.”

“Och! Quit yer blatherin’, Rodney. The fact is that yer quicker at finding him, an’ vice versa.” Carson picked up Brendan’s languid hand. “How are ya feeling, son?”

“I’m good, just tired.”

Carson motioned for Brendan to lie down. “Well, your vitals are better, but you really need to rest.” Eyeing Rodney slumped at the desk across the room. “The two of you are running on fumes, and I’m sure Mister Dean’s problem won’t solved in the next few hours. Eat, sleep, and take this up tomorrow.”

Blinking against fatigue, Brendan nodded. “I agree. Rodney? You call Doctor Weir.”

“Yes, I’ll do that.” Rising, he waved a hand at the two men and left. 

“So, yer gonna finally meet with Elizabeth, are ya?” asked Carson, pulling a blanket over his patient. “That’s a good idea.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m a government agent. If I were running a top secret facility, I’d want to know if my CMO wasn’t himself. It’s been too long; I should've spoken to her the day I arrived.”

“Aye, fair point.” Carson pocketed his stethoscope, and stepped back. “I’ll let you rest then. Please dunna hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

oOoOoOo

Brendan Dean's day began the way most of his mornings did, except the giant banged on his door around o'dark-thirty for a run. Declining, Brendan was suddenly awake and aware of Ronon intense glare. Then the man shrugged, and left the room. Ninety minutes later, he was lingering over his coffee while Rodney McKay bounced theories around. Ronon and Teyla chatted about the sparring roster, and her people.

Ten minutes before they were scheduled to meet, Brendan followed McKay through the busy corridor. Teyla and Ronon were behind him; it seemed they always watched the colonel's six. When they arrived in the control tower, Brendan had to stop himself from gaping. 

“Is that the Stargate?” he whispered.

McKay smiled smugly. “Yeah. It is. Now watch this.”

A mechanical noise sounded, and everyone became alert. Blue lights flashed and went still in a progression of symbols Brendan assumed were the addresses everyone talked about. A pool of water formed in the middle, shooting out, then immediately back, resting is a large puddle.

Brendan felt an elbow to his sore ribs. “Close your mouth,” Rodney murmured. “You look ridiculous.”

“Forgive me if I've never seen one in action, McKay.”

A woman walked through, waving at the people above her. She climbed the stairs quickly with a happy smile on her face. “Good morning, Chuck.”

The technician smiled back. “Morning, ma'am. Your messages have been forwarded to your computer and the SGC postponed their weekly check-in until tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” She turned her sharp gaze on the people standing outside her office. “You're a bit early, but let's get this over with.”

“Well, actually, there's a time difference of about twenty minutes from M56-780. so technically you're late.”

The woman chuckled, walking into her office. “Never change, Rodney.”

“Elizabeth, we can return at a later time if you wish to settle in this morning.” Teyla's face held its amusement as she regarded her companions.

“No, it's all right. I had the best night's sleep since I landed in this galaxy.” Shifting around items on her desk, she gestured for everyone to sit. “Carson filled me in already, but I’d like to hear it from you.” Elizabeth Weir leaned forward, studying the stranger in a familiar body. “So how did this happen?” 

Squirming under her scrutiny, Brendan sat up straighter. “I’m not too sure, but I touched a glass orb thing and ended up here.”

“Yes. My theory is the other piece of this puzzle is somewhere in an unexplored part of the city.” Rodney pulled up a display on one of the screens in Elizabeth’s office. “The database mentions something about that orb. I found it in a box in the other universe, but I haven't found anything like it here. The research pointed to an experiment, abandoned of course, but it seems it was completed just not tested.”

“Not tested?”

“No. It seems whatever caused those Ancients to drop everything and leave affected every experiment, every project, and all research. They may have been killed at that time, or just plain ran.”

Remembering his conversation with the scientist earlier, Brendan snapped his fingers. “Hey, McKay! You said that the more I use the ATA gene the more sensitive I’d be around it, right?”

Frowning, Rodney nodded. “Yes, but look where it got you. I’m not sure we should risk it.”

“I'll have to agree with Rodney there,” Carson chimed in. He had slipped into the office unseen. “For some reason, it's tiring Mister Dean out faster than it would John.”

“But I could just fish for it in the area. You know, be a tuning fork or something.”

“Maybe, maybe,” Rodney replied, distracted.

“Perhaps we could set up a monitoring system. Brendan does seem highly sensitive to Ancient technology now.” Staring at the agent like he would a med chart, Carson folded his arms.

“Well, of course he is,” the scientist said, tapping on his tablet screen. “I'm sure Sheppard is highly sensitive, but we've never discussed it.”

“You know, I'm right here guys.”

“We will attend to Doctor McKay and,” Teyla replied, looking troubled. “I am sorry. We do not know your name.”

Giving his best smile, he reached over McKay. “Brendan Dean, ma'am. Nice to meet you.”

Snorting, Ronon left the office; Teyla sighed in exasperation. “Please do not worry about him, Brendan. He is concerned for the colonel.”

“Oh yeah. Totally.” Glancing at McKay, Brendan thought about the orb. “You know, we might be going about this the wrong way.”

“Wrong?” Looking up sharply from his screen, Rodney frowned. “You've been here all of two days, and you think we're wrong?”

Blinking, Brendan sat back in his chair. “I'm just saying, maybe the most obvious answer is staring us in the face.”

“All right, Mister NSA Agent. What do you have?”

“Is there such a thing as a backward tuning fork? Maybe force the thing to find us.”

“Interesting. Go on.”

Looking between the two of them, Elizabeth smiled. It was almost like John was there, still bouncing ideas off Rodney. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Major Lorne’s team should be checking in soon, and Teyla, I know you need a ride to M49-333. Sergeant Stackhouse will be escorting you in the ‘jumper.”

McKay looked at his companion apprehensively. Brendan grimaced and put up his hands. “Oh, no! I am not going near those things! I read about them in a couple mission reports.”

“Really? I mean, I thought for sure you’d want to fly a ship with your mind.”

“No thanks. It sounds dangerous.”

Sputtering, Rodney’s eyes widened. “I thought all you gun-toting spies like that kind of danger.”

“I’ll tell you what’s dangerous –”

“Gentlemen!” Elizabeth couldn’t hide the smile. “Why don’t you discuss all the danger elsewhere. I have an expedition to run.”

Smiling, Brendan stood. “Thank you, ma’am for seeing me.”

“Mister Dean, it’s been interesting meeting you. When the major gets back, you need to have a long talk. Rodney,” she said nodding at the scientist. “Keep me apprised of your progress.”

“Of course, Elizabeth.”

Exiting the office, Brendan followed Rodney down the stairs. “You know, the colonel is very busy. Like all the time. Where does he find time for himself?”

Snorting, Rodney shook his head. “He’s not always busy. When he’s not needling me in my lab, he’s off gallivanting around the city, or sparring with Ronon and/or Teyla. But he does try to keep everyone safe.”

“Gallivanting?” Brendan raised a brow, then waved a dismissive hand. “Like I said. Busy.”

Nodding, McKay stepped into the transporter. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Agent Dean, but I kinda want John Sheppard back.”

“None taken, Doctor McKay.” Brendan rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a little homesick myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Unscheduled offworld activation!"

Elizabeth knew her good day would end at some point, just not so soon. Standing next to Chuck, she suddenly wished she could start the whole week over again. "Who is it?"

"Lieutenant Spivey, ma'am."

"Lower the shield," Elizabeth said, hurrying down the stairs.

A man came hurtling through the gate, ducking the arrows flying all around him. "Raise the shield!" he bellowed; blood smeared the pristine floor.

The tell-tale iridescence of the shield covered the shimmering pool. Two thumps sounded – someone or something tried to get through, immediately terminating at the barrier.

Carson ran into the room, followed by a couple of his staff. Brendan and Rodney weren't far behind.

Glancing at the fallen projectiles, Elizabeth turned her attention to the man crouched on the floor. "Lieutenant, what happened?"

The soldier glanced at his CO with uncertainty. Brendan nodded, hoping that's what Sheppard would have done. "Ambush, ma'am," Spivey said breathlessly. "Neighboring village." Gasping, he tried to move away from Beckett's questing hands.

"Anyone else injured?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, sir. Corporal Rex went down first, then Major Lorne and Sergeant Reynolds were taken."

"I thought the Binari were peaceful," Rodney inquired.

Spivey watched Carson's hands flutter over the wound. "Thought we were trying to help Trinol get weapons."

"A preemptive strike, then," Brendan said, nodding. "Understandable."

Standing, Carson shooed away everyone near the lieutenant. "I need to get my patient into surgery."

"Surgery?" Spivey gasped. "But it's a scratch!"

As Carson glared, Brendan helped the soldier rise. "Sorry, kid. But I do have a question."

"Yessir?"

"Was Major Lorne taken to the other village?"

Spivey thought carefully, then shook his head sadly. "Not sure, sir. They may be at the other village by now. Recommend recon in a cloaked 'jumper, sir.

Patting the man's shoulder, Brendan nodded firmly. "Noted, Lieutenant. You just let the Doc here take care of you." He watched the gurney roll away, then turned to Elizabeth and a confused Rodney. "I can get a team together and get them back. Give me ten min-"

"No!" McKay exclaimed.

"You can't, Brendan," Elizabeth said quietly. "If anything happens -"

Brendan put up his hands to stop them both. "I'm an agent of the U.S. Government. I have the second highest rating on the range, and I am adaptable in the field. I have a photographic memory that allows me to remember the smallest of details in a matter of seconds." The agent pointed toward the 'gate. "I can mount a rescue operation."

Brow arched, Elizabeth crossed her arms. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she finally nodded. "Get your team together, Mister Dean. You have a go." She narrowed her gaze. "Make sure you assign a pilot."

"You bet, Doctor Weir." Tapping his comm, Brendan winked at Rodney. "Ronon, Teyla. Meet me in Armory." As he exited the gate room, he heard Rodney sputtering behind him.

Jogging ahead of Brendan, the scientist raised his hands. "Wait. Wait. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure."

"You... you can just assign someone to go. Tell them you're still grounded. Tell them –"

"McKay!" Brendan snapped, glaring at the other man. "Look, I know I'm not this super cool soldier John Sheppard is, but I seriously doubt he would sit back and let someone else man a rescue."

Crossing his arms, Rodney snorted. "Well, I wouldn't say 'super cool' –"

"That's beside the point! He's the commander of this base, and I'm not gonna let him down." Brendan broke into a jog toward the transporter. To his surprise, Rodney was right behind him.

"I'm going with you."

"Great."

"Between the two of you," McKay said, stabbing the destination panel. "Something's bound to go wrong."

"Are you always this negative before an offworld trip?"

Frowning, Rodney tilted his head. "Experience breeds pessimism, Agent Dean."

oOoOoOo

Pulling up Sheppard's roster, Brendan closed his eyes. He could see notations the colonel had made beside names, ranking them in order of effectiveness in the field. "This is Sheppard. Kinney, Proctor, and Brant. Meet me in Armory."

Entering the room, Brendan went immediately to a console, still impressed by things that operated by thought. He displayed the planet below, noting the settlements and their proximity. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"Ha! Sheppard says the same thing every time. However, he only plans as he goes along."

"I doubt that; Atlantis has way too much information and details to be unprepared. It's likely he does it without telling you." Grinning, Brendan turned to his companion. "I mean, seriously, Atlantis gives him a surf report every morning. How cool is that?"

Sighing, Rodney shrugged into a tac vest. "You're probably right, but it's unlikely." Staring off into the middle distance, the man allowed a smile to barely curve his lips. "Sheppard has this weird instinct that lets him come up with these insane solutions to impossible situations."

"Maybe he should work for the NSA," Brendan murmured, as his team filtered into the room.

oOoOoOo

Jogging into the 'jumper bay, Brendan was overwhelmed by information. Every piece of machinery greeted him warmly, aching to be taken through the stars. He staggered for a moment, feeling a hand catch him under his elbow. Ronon grunted as he released the appendage, smiling at Brendan's obvious discomfort.

"Are you well, Colonel?" Teyla smiled her understanding, compassionate smile. "I'm sure Elizabeth would not mind if you –"

"I'm fine." Brendan sat gingerly in the co-pilot's chair. "Brant, you get to play pilot today."

Puddlejumper Three surveyed the area under cloak. Brant flew the small vessel nervously, occasionally spying his CO who was riding shotgun. The colonel peered out of the window with such wonder and amazement, Brant had a feeling he was missing something. Instead of questioning anything, he faced forward, concentrating very hard on the course ahead.

With a moment's hesitation, Brendan waved a hand over the console. The HUD came up, the agent smiled, and pointed to an area of the display. The point of interest was furthest from the Binarian settlement. The rival village was much smaller than Leader Trinol's settlement.

"Hmm. All right." Brendan shifted around, eying McKay briefly. "This building has the highest concentration of people, so I'm guessing this is where Lorne and Reynolds are being held."

"What's your plan, sir?" Kinney asked, checking his weapon.

Brendan swallowed, darting a glance at McKay, who nodded encouragingly. "I need you, Proctor, and Brant to circle back from here. There's only four people here right now. Think you can handle it?"

"Yessir!"

Turning to McKay, Brendan frowned. "You, McKay, are in charge of distractions." He put up a hand to stall the protest. "This is going to be quick and dirty."

"I'll let loose a drone, or something, I guess," Rodney said, obviously trying not to sound disappointed.

"Good man," Brendan said, smiling. "Ronon, Teyla you're with me. Let's move out."

Switching places with the pilot, McKay lowered the hatch. As he watched the soldiers leave, Rodney mentally asked the 'jumper to upload his special program. It was his early warning system for disappearing colonels.

"Stay alive, Agent Dean," Rodney murmured, summoning a drone. "And I may just forgive you for leaving me in the car."

Firing the drone, he detonated it two miles above the village.

oOoOoOo

Brendan used the same signs he learned years ago, pleased that no one looked confused. He considered this a win. Remembering the layout, Brendan sent Ronon to the left, and Teyla to the right.

An explosion shook the small village, and Brendan kicked in the door. With Ronon on his six, the agent cum soldier aimed his weapon, maiming instead of killing. His plan had the desired effect; there was no need to further any misgivings. After all, it was a misunderstanding that started everything.

When all the village guards were writhing around or surrendering, Brendan lowered his weapon. Tapping his radio, he glared at the leader. "Proctor? Five by five?"

"Yessir. Five by five. We are headed in your direction."

"Copy that. McKay stand down."

"Fine. It's not like –"

Turning quickly away, Brendan growled into his com. "McKay!" Taking a deep breath, he set his shoulders. Loosely aiming his weapon, Brendan smiled menacingly at the leader. "Sorry to crush your party. Seems you have a couple of unwanted guests."

"Who are you? Did Trinol send you?" The man spat on the ground. "As I suspected."

Holding up a hand, Brendan stepped closer. "Look, pal, I understand you're upset. I would be too, believe me."

"What do you know?" the man sneered. "You have not suffered two years of famine and drought and numerous cullings!"

"True." Frowning, Brendan re-clipped his weapon. "But we are only here to help. Trinol took a risk inviting us here, and he wanted to make sure we were trustworthy."

The leader's angered expression faltered slightly; Brendan plowed ahead.

"Now I hate to break it to you, but your little raid made us a little nervous." Tilting his head, Brendan heard Kinney and Proctor outside. "What's your name, pal?"

Lifting his chin, the man frowned. "Yarrel."

"Well, Yarrel. I'd like my men back now. Then we'll talk about offering our services."

Leader Yarrel straightened, curling his fists. "Why? So that you can finish us off? Never!" He reached for his pistol, and the sound of three P-90s and the whine of one seriously bad ass weapon, greeted him.

"Settle down!" Raising one hand, Brendan rested his other hand on the butt of the sidearm in its holster. Sighing, the agent resisted the urge to scrub a hand over his face. "Listen. We would be happy to hear your side. But right now, my boss needs to know these men are out of danger."

Frustration marred Yarrel's face. "Bring them," he said quietly.

"What?" Another man yelled from across the room. "You cannot just let them bully you, Yarrel!"

"No one needs to die today," Brendan warned. "And no one will if you let us all go home."

Nodding, finally, Yarrel moved toward a door. "I will take you to them myself."

Brendan jerked his chin toward the door. Amazingly, Brant and Proctor nodded, taking up position on either side of the door; Kinney casually walked the perimeter. Ronon and Teyla followed Brendan.

"This is wrong, Yarrel! And you know it!"

The leader sighed, exasperated. "Finn, please! I am tired of fighting. We will let them go, and pray that this does not reflect too badly on our people." Casting a hopeful glance at the Lanteans.

"Well, I can't say it'll be forgotten, but since nobody's been badly hurt, I'll ask my superiors to go easy on ya." Brendan winked, forgetting himself. Clearing his throat, he tried for a more authoritative tone. "We are, however, going to talk about your defense next time."

"Why?" a voice sneered from behind. "So you can ambush us again?"

"Finn!" Yarrel sent an apologetic smile toward his visitors. "You must forgive his impetuousness, Colonel. While I applaud his cultural pride, I agree our defenses need improvement. He has yet to understand politics."

Suddenly, everything The Judge ever taught him came rushing to the surface. Biting back laughter, Brendan shook his head. "Well, you know what they say... Youth is wasted on the young."

Yarrel turned to him in surprise. "Well said, sir!" Fishing out a key, the man opened a barred door.

Lorne and Reynolds were hunched over a tray of hearty sandwiches.

"Hey, Colonel," the major said with a smile, and a wave.

"Are we interrupting? We can come back after lunch."

Reynolds immediately stood at attention. "Sorry, sir. We weren't sure -"

"Leave it, Sergeant," Brendan replied mildly. "Let's go home, gentlemen."

The two men hesitated; the sandwiches looked better than any on Atlantis. Suddenly, a stout woman swept into the room, placed the meal in a sack, and handed it to the soldiers.

"Tana, please. These men would like to go home."

Dimpling, she nodded. "Well, I can't let them starve. Perhaps they have a long journey! There's enough there for even your pilot. Good day!"

"Thanks, ma'am!" Lorne grinned, cradling the sack. Marching past his CO, the major surveyed the rescue team. "Five people, sir? You mounted a rescue with five people?"

Ronon shrugged. "Six. Made McKay wait in the 'jumper."

Lorne's brows bounced in surprise. "You didn't! You realize you, er, well, the colonel will never live this down."

Trying not to cringe, Brendan chuckled. "I know." Snatching the sack of sandwiches, he grinned. "It'll be a peace offering."

Entering the small ship, each soldier found a seat. Brant sat in back, gladly relinquishing the pilot's chair to the scientist.

McKay began preflight, sighing. "You know -" A sack landed in his lap. "Ooh. Lunch. Wonderful."

"Consolation prize, McKay. Lorne thought you'd like it." Flopping down in the co-pilot's chair, Brendan rubbed his temple.

"All right, we'll be at Trinol's settlement in a few minutes." McKay steered the vessel toward the mountains.

"What for?" Brendan murmured.

Confused, Rodney glanced at the agent. "We need to get Corporal Rex," he said quietly.

"Right." Brendan smiled wearily. It had been a very long time since he'd forgotten a detail as big as that.

_I need to get home._


	3. Chapter 3

As the puddlejumper entered Atlantis, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of a listless wave from Brendan Dean. While she was glad he had decided not to fly, she saw the puzzled looks from others; they were getting suspicious.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth climbed the stairs to the 'jumper bay. She stepped out of the way as Carson and his team scrambled to take care of the injured corporal, who was balanced between two other soldiers. He smiled sheepishly as they hefted him onto a gurney.

Major Lorne stomped down the ramp, munching on a sandwich.

"Major. Good to have you back," she said, biting back a smile.

"Thanks, ma'am."

Glancing at the bruises on his arm, Elizabeth raised a brow. "I trust all went well?"

"No worries," Lorne replied. Hooking a thumb over his shoulder, he grinned. "Woulda made the colonel proud, ma'am."

Finally, she let a small smile bend her lips. "Good to know. We'll debrief in an hour then, Major." If she were brutally honest with herself, Elizabeth didn't want to be stuck with Brendan Dean. He and John might look the same on the outside, but the agent lacked that spark that made John who he was. Brendan was a little more by-the-book than John would ever be, and his mind was a bit too analytical. The man was always puzzling something out, always thinking. _And the perfect memory thing was a little creepy,_ she admitted.

Picking her way closer to the entrance of the ship, Elizabeth shook off the encroaching sadness. They were going to get back John Sheppard. Gazing inside, she saw Rodney and Brendan in quiet discussion.

"... not the point, McKay. I never forget anything!"

Nodding, the scientist balanced his laptop on his knees. "We'll get through this... patient."

With a huff, Brendan leaned back, turning toward the window. "I know. But I'm losing..."

"Oh, what? So you're becoming normal?" Rodney's voice was low and clear, and possibly even compassionate. "I need you to focus." Waiting for his companion to face him, Rodney waved a hand in a circular motion. "They can't see the colonel fall apart right now."

"I won't do anything too public, Doctor McKay," Brendan hissed, shoving a hand through his hair. "Yeah, okay." He rose, swaying slightly; Rodney caught him with practiced ease. "You must do that a lot. What's next?"

Taking his hand away from Brendan, Rodney gathered his equipment and rose. "You're just tired. After the post-mission check –" he froze, seeing Elizabeth standing at the foot of the ramp. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hello, gentlemen. Congratulations on a successful mission. I trust we still have an ally?"

Brendan gave his best, yet exhausted, smile. "Yarrel eagerly awaits your arrival."

Drawing her brows together, she stepped out of the way as they slowly descended the ramp. "And that is -?"

"Kidnapper from the neighboring village," Rodney replied quickly.

"He sends his sincere apologies, by the way," Brendan said, swaying into the scientist again.

"Okay," McKay drawled, taking his companion's arm. "Time to get colonels and NSA agents to bed. Mind if we debrief in the morning, Elizabeth?"

Frowning, she reluctantly nodded. "I'll let Major Lorne know. Go see Carson, and get some rest."

"Of course," McKay said, steering Brendan toward the transporter. "You realize Carson will keep you overnight if you keep looking like that."

Brendan paused to face Rodney. "Like what?"

Shaking his head, the scientist pulled the other man toward the transporter door. "Like you're about to pass out, that's what."

Snorting, Brendan stumbled into the tiny space. "I will not faint, I promise you."

"Why do they all say that?" Rodney murmured.

Surprisingly, the agent not only didn't faint, he seemed more alert. McKay went to pull the other man along but Brendan hesitated. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Wait." Turning toward the panel, Brendan scrolled through destinations. With his free hand, he turned the map around.

"How did you -"

"Hush," Brendan murmured, closing his eyes. The incessant hum in his head was growing louder, and to his surprise, the scientist actually quieted. "We need to go here."

"What? Why?"

"Because," Brendan sighed wearily. "Atlantis says so."

Snorting, Rodney looked closer at the map displayed on the panel. "That's ridic – Whoa! How did you – Never mind." Waving a dismissive – if resigned – hand, he turned to the other man. "All right, MacDuff. Lead on."

"Ha," the agent replied, taking a hesitant step out of the transporter. Instinctively, he went left and immediately felt an overwhelming feeling of danger. A pair of strong hands caught him as his knees buckled. When he caught his breath, Brendan opened his eyes.

McKay's frown had reached his eyes. Being so close, Brendan could see the exhaustion through the worry.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked as he reached for his comm, adjusting his hold. "This was such a bad idea!"

"Wait. Just give me a minute." Taking several breaths, Brendan got to his feet awkwardly. The hum abated, allowing the agent to think a bit clearer. Moving away from McKay, Brendan took a tentative step in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Definitely not that way."

Mumbling under his breath, McKay reluctantly followed. Pulling out an LSD, he figured he would make himself useful. The City had definite opinion about where they should go, and power was already rerouting to accommodate. "Huh."

Afraid to lose momentum, Brendan kept walking. "I hope that's a good, 'huh'."

"Not exactly." Tapping the screen, Rodney scowled while deftly stepping around rotting plants and other debris. This section of the city had been under water for who knew how many years, and Atlantis revealed a sudden solution for Agent Dean.

A faint noise made them both freeze in their tracks. Around the curve of the long corridor, they saw a hulking shadow. The whine of a gun charging made them both relax, relieved as Ronon came into view.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you," Rodney stammered. "It's just – What are you doing here?"

The Satedan specialist shrugged. "Beckett sent me. You didn't come for your post-mission."

Tossing a smile over his shoulder, Brendan continued forward. "Thanks for joining us. We gotta go that way."

Waving his LSD to the left, Rodney agreed. "Whatever it is, it wants us there immediately. There's some sort of hidden room, maybe?"

"There's always a hidden room McKay," Ronon grumbled, stepping ahead of them both. Holding out a hand, he stopped Brendan from moving. "Who are you?"

Brendan looked away while Rodney cringed.

Raising his gun, Ronon let the barrel rest on his shoulder, pointing toward the grimy ceiling. "Lorne said the colonel would be proud of our rescue. Why would he be if you were standing right there? Answers. Now."

"Wow. I think that's the most you've -" Rodney's voice trailed off when both men frowned at him. "You were saying?"

"It's a longer story than we've got time for, big guy," Brendan replied slowly. "That's why we're down here. To get Colonel Sheppard back from my reality."

With a snap, Ronon turned off his weapon and holstered it. "Knew it. Sheppard woulda never let anyone fly a jumper if he was still upright and breathing."

"Of course not," Brendan agreed. "He's a pilot, I'm a desk jockey. But I do think controlling things with your mind is really cool."

Rolling his eyes, McKay continued onward, waving the handheld device over slimy walls. The device let out a plaintive beep as he passed a niche. "Interesting."

"I hate when he says that." Ronon gestured for Brendan to go ahead. "Your name John too?"

"No. I'm Brendan Dean."

Ronon grunted a response, and fell into step beside the agent.

As they drew nearer the end of the corridor, Brendan felt something caress his mind. With a gasp, he came to a halt, standing utterly still, just breathing. Behind closed eyes, a scene unfolded.

Someone who looked a lot like Zelenka smiled cruelly, turning a glass orb over in his hand. Another being entered the room, playful smile on her lips. His lips. No, hers. Wait. _What?_ "That's messed up," Brendan whispered. The strange being switched faces, finally becoming McKay.

"What? What's wrong?" Rodney drifted closer to the other men. Once again, he touched Brendan on the arm.

Taking note of the warm hand, Brendan realized that no one touched the colonel. When they did, it was always the same place, always within his line of sight. Shaking off the uneasiness, Brendan frowned. "For a second there, I could see through his eyes." The images suddenly winked off, and the agent felt blind; Brendan had covered his eyes. "That's just plain freaky."

"Is Sheppard okay?" McKay asked, pulling down the other man's hand. Concern for his friend had deepened his scowl.

Sighing, Brendan shrugged. "I think so. It was kind of like being in two places at once." With a shudder, he marched forward.

Atlantis spurred him on, driving him deeper into the bowels of the city. Rodney moved distractedly ahead of Brendan; he wondered how the scientist could walk and type and talk at the same time. Shaking his head, Brendan picked up his own pace.

_"Major Lorne to, uh, Colonel Sheppard?"_

Apparently the pretense was a bit harder on his XO than he thought. "Go for Sheppard."

_"Sir, Doctor Beckett is awaiting the pleasure of your company. Also, there's a debrief in thirty."_

"Thanks, Major. I'll be – _STOP!_ " Dropping his hand, Brendan ran ahead, grabbing McKay by the shirt. "Wait! It's dangerous. Don't –"

Barely glancing up, McKay adjusted his LSD. "But there's a – Oh."

A door screeched open as they came to a halt. Glowing in the inky darkness, a green orb drifted like a will o' the wisp. Both Brendan and Rodney stepped back as Ronon stepped forward. Producing a small flashlight, he swept it carefully around the room, aiming his gun.

Breath stuttering, Brendan walked into the room wishing he had some sort of weapon. His fingers brushed the butt of his sidearm, and he automatically pulled it out. As he reached the middle of the room, the lights came up, but remained dim. Taking a deep breath, the agent ignored the scent of heavy brine and rot in the air, and moved toward the floating light.

"What the hell are doing?" McKay demanded, as he stepped between Brendan and the glowing light. "What is it with you and your spiky-haired doppelganger? Just because it's shiny doesn't mean you should touch it!"

"McKay, I think –"

The scientist reached for the orb. "Hey, I've seen this before." As his hand closed around the object, it went dark, looking more like a paperweight than a threat.

"Yeah, Kavanagh sent that to me," Brendan said breathlessly. The edges of his vision began darkening as they moved out of the room.

"Hey," Ronon's deep voice echoed around them. "You look like –"

Closing his eyes, Brendan felt the world fall away.

"Knew it." Lurching forward, Ronon managed to catch Brendan before he slid to the grimy floor. "Let's go back. This place is creepy."

"No kidding. Is he okay?"

 _"Sir? Sir?"_ Lorne called.

"I dunno. Sounds like he's sleeping," Ronon shrugged, adjusting the limp body in his arms.

"Probably. He's exhausted from –" McKay halted in his tracks, mumbling to himself. "Why didn't I see this before?" Whipping out his tablet, the scientist's fingers flew across the screen. Tapping his headset, Rodney quickened his pace. "Radek! I'm sending you some – I don't care what time it is! I need you to run this simulation right now!"

_"Doctor McKay? What –"_

"He's fine, Major," Rodney said tersely, cutting off the man's concern. "Meet us in the infirmary."

Ronon shuffled Brendan over his shoulder so they would all fit in the transporter unit. "It's not going anywhere," he observed.

Sighing, Rodney lowered his computer. "I realize you need to fix the colonel, but could you do it when he's awake?" He pulled open a panel and switched around crystals. Suddenly, the unit jolted to life, depositing them near the infirmary. "Huh."

Lorne and several Marines stood on the other side of the door. "What happened?"

"This," Rodney announced, holding up the glass orb. "Has been feeding off his energy. Atlantis is trying to help, but must be meeting resistance from the other universe. It's possible the other device is in use, or is damaged. I need to run some tests." Turning on his heel, Mckay left without further explanation.

As Elizabeth Weir passed the chief scientist, she was met by a raised hand.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. Can't talk now. Getting answers!"

"Just let me know–"

"Yes, yes," he said over his shoulder. "My first call." Then he was gone.

The expedition leader turned expectantly toward Ronon, who shrugged. "Guess he figured out something."

Entering the infirmary, Ronon bypassed the doctor, and unceremoniously dumped his cargo on an empty bed. He stepped away quickly, allowing the medical team to arrange the patient on the bed. Taking up his usual post at the edge of the infirmary, Ronon kept watch over his friend's body. Hopefully, he mused, McKay will get Sheppard out of trouble again.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, Brendan woke in the infirmary to the sound of McKay killing his keyboard. This time, at least, he felt much better. Stretching slowly, Brendan took a deep breath. "Wow. I feel like I've slept for days."

Blinking in surprise, Rodney looked up. "Carson! He's awake!"

"Jeez, McKay. Indoor voice," Brendan murmured, wincing. "How long have I been here."

Shrugging, Rodney hit two keys and folded away his computer. "About a day. You've been in and out of consciousness in that time. Hey!" He pointed a thick finger at the agent smiling. "You speak Russian! Radek was amused, even though he's Czech, but apparently he speaks –"

"Give the poor lad a break, Rodney," Carson said as he wandered into the area. "Good afternoon, Mr. Dean. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Brendan said, smiling. "Not nearly as drained right now."

Nodding, Carson fussed over his patient. "Well, it's no wonder. That thing –"

"That thing we found in the bowels of the city has been feeding off you!" Rodney interrupted.

Straightening, Brendan glared at the scientist. "I figured as much, but how –"

McKay reached down, and produced an ornate box. Putting up a dismissive hand, he ignored Carson's gasp. "I've put it in the equivalent of a lead-lined box."

Chuckling, Brendan relaxed. "You mean that thing is like my very own kryptonite? How? Why?"

Rodney opened his mouth then shut it again, glancing uncertainly at the doctor.

Carson pointed a severe finger at his friend. "Make it quick, but do not overwhelm him." Stepping back to glare at both of them, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I want the both of you to have lunch and rest. Mister Dean, I will call for a tray to be brought here. If everything is satisfactory, I will release you in a couple hours." Giving a sunny smile, he walked away.

When the doctor was safely out of earshot, Brendan let his head fall back. "I take it the colonel is rarely on his good side in here." Taking another deep breath, he turned his attention to Rodney McKay. "Okay. What's the deal?"

Scooting closer, the scientist's blue eyes caught fire. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Well, I'm sure you were distracted."

"No, no. Not here; when I was in you universe." Patting the box, McKay crookedly smiled. "This object is out of time."

Brendan felt his brows lift. "Out of time like a phase-shift, or out of time like Doctor Who?"

Frowning, Rodney seemed to think about it. "A little of both, actually. And it's kinda your fault."

"What? How is it my fault?"

Raising a placating hand, Rodney glanced over his shoulder, hoping Carson wouldn't appear suddenly. "Okay, it's not your fault per se. It's the Ancients of your timeline."

"Well, I had nothing to do with that, McKay," Brendan replied, his left hand searching for the bed control.

"Whatever. Be quiet and let me explain."

Sighing, Rodney placed the box on the bed. The NSA agent could tell the other man was gearing up for a breathless explanation by the way his eyes focused like lasers. While Brendan adjusted the bed, McKay's hands began moving. Resigning himself to a lecture in astrophysics, Brendan tried to pay attention. Just over McKay's shoulder, he saw Ronon peek around the corner and nod, then disappear.

Great. No turning back now. He wondered briefly if the large man was checking on him or escaping the lecture.

"Thousands of years ago," Rodney began. "Atlantis had a stowaway. No telling when this instrument was first discovered, but it's probably been bouncing people back and forth for years before it was contained. These stones look like precursors to the Ancient stones that are still the worst idea ever."

"What's the difference?"

Patting the box again, McKay shook his head. "This stone travels with the person instead of staying here. Which is so not following the basic laws of – Nevermind. The point is that someone found this in your universe and traded with someone here."

Frowning, Brendan puzzled it out. "Okay. So why is there one here? Why didn't it travel around with them?"

"Good question! My guess is that the stone on this end was never discovered. The war with the Wraith was raging at that time, but I'm not sure of the intensity. Much of the data was lost with the city in your world. I tried to find out all of this while I was exiled there."

Carson entered with a two trays on a cart. "Enough of yer talking, Rodney. I want you both to eat and sleep."

"I can't sleep now!" Rodney complained. "I think I figured out a way to send Brendan back."

Sighing, Carson turned weary eyes on Brendan. "I would like verra much if you would rest before touching that object again. It has thrown your whole body outta whack, and I am at a loss as to what to do if – when – you switch back."

"That seems to be the consensus," Rodney replied quietly.

Plucking at the blanket, Brendan tried to relax his body; the smell of the food had caused his stomach to knot. "So is this good news or bad?"

Rodney glanced away. "I'm not sure. Evidently, there is a way, but we – you – need to be careful." Focusing his intense gaze on the agent, McKay folded his hands on the bed. "This thing drains so much of your energy, that I'm afraid of what may happen."

"So why is it using me? I mean, Atlantis is pretty upset about this device."

Rodney shrugged, considering the orb locked away in the box. "It's possible that it's focused on you because you're from the same time line. I wish I knew why it activated now and not before."

"Well, nothing happened until you crossed over, Rodney," Carson murmured.

"That was an accident!"

Brendan let his fingers trace the bas relief on the box, thinking of John. Stuck in his body, possibly doing his job, communicating with Freya –

"What?" McKay asked, concern etched in his weary face.

Shaking his head, Brendan settled back against the pillows. "Nothing."

"Seriously, what?"

"I was thinking about how Sheppard might react to a telepath."

Matching the other man's grimace, Rodney shook his head. "That might not go well." Suddenly, the scientist rose, snapping his fingers. "Telepaths. Mind control. Carson!"

"I'm right here, Rodney." the doctor snapped, appearing just behind McKay. Frowning at the nearly full tray, Carson crossed his arms. "Before the two of you start anything, I want you both to eat. Don't think I've not seen your hands shaking, Rodney."

Embarrassed, the scientist moved his hands out of sight. The fire went out of his glare, just a little bit, as he sighed. "Fine. But I want to test a theory later. I need new EEG reports -"

"What's wrong with the ones we already have?" Carson asked, summoning a nurse.

Standing, McKay began to pace at the foot of the bed. "That's old information. I need to know how his brain reacts to this device."

Sighing, Carson sent the nurse away for another tray. "When she returns, you will sit and eat, Rodney. And you," he said, pointing to his patient. "Will finish that sandwich."

"Carson, we need to know -"

"Look, Rodney, the colonel interacts much differently with Atlantis. Even I'm not sure how exactly he – we – make devices work. Mister Dean's gene is significantly different, possibly due to his alternate universe."

"Yes, yes. And knowing how exactly could get Sheppard back sooner."

Brendan watched the exchange between doctor and scientist, ignoring the escalating beeping on the monitor. Shoving away the tray, he picked up the box.

"What the hell are you doing?" McKay exclaimed. "Put that down!"

"No, Doctor McKay! I can't do this anymore! The headaches and the hum and the hiding... I'm just too damn tired! If this is the answer, let's just get this over with!"

"But we have no idea what will happen – Carson! Tell him!"

Putting up his hands, the doctor tried to be the voice of reason. "Everyone, calm down!" Snatching the box away, Carson kept it out of McKay's reach too. "Neither of you are ready for this right now. Give me four hours, and you can try your experiment."

"That's too long!"

"Why?"

"I know you're both anxious to get back to the way it was, but if either of you make a grave mistake because you're exhausted – I can't allow this to happen."

"You don't understand, Doctor Beckett, I have to do this now. If the device powers down too much, there's a chance I won't be able to get back." Sitting up straighter, Brendan ran both his hands through his hair. Teyla and Ronon had appeared just outside of the area; somehow the agent knew John Sheppard's team would assemble in the infirmary. Support from co-workers is nice, but those few who become friends were priceless. "I need to get home, and I'm pretty sure he'd like to do the same."

Suddenly, the box flew open, and the glass orb rose, drifting toward Brendan. Carson tried his best to be unsurprised, and failed.

"I hate it when he does that." Finding his chair again, McKay motioned his other teammates closer. Once the orb rested in the other man's palm, it glowed bright green. "Between Atlantis and Agent Dean here, there should be enough power to do this."

Placing her hand on Brendan's arm, she smiled. "It was good to meet you, Brendan Dean. Safe trip." She drew him down to a traditional embrace, then quickly stepped away. Ronon nodded silently behind her, crossing his arms. Brendan knew this was the warrior's way of telling him he would be on watch.

Taking a deep breath, the agent focused on the device. Rodney's determined yet exhausted face paled further. "Don't worry about me, McKay. Worry about your colonel when he gets back."

"He's not my colonel," Rodney winced, pressing several buttons on his computer. "All right. Radek found very little in the database about switching back. But according to the simulation, I'm pretty sure once you get back, the device will be disabled permanently. The window will be closed, the universe will have been righted again, whatever."

"And if I see any problem whatsoever," the doctor said firmly. "I will pull the plug."

"Are you nervous? You look nervous."

"Of course, I'm nervous, McKay. It's not every day I get to navigate between universes." Setting his shoulders, Brendan let go of the breath he had been holding. "Okay. Let's do this."

"And when you get back, you are not allowed to touch anything from Lockton. Ever."

"I get it, McKay. In fact –" Brendan's eyes suddenly rolled back and a shiver raced through his body.

Rodney lunged forward, awkwardly fumbling with the laptop. "Carson!"

"I'm on it," the doctor said, reaching for the darkened orb. His fingers passed through; nothing left but a cold burst of air. "Och! It's gone!"

"What?"

As Carson lowered his patient's shivering body down, the lights flickered. Elizabeth entered, glancing between the ceiling and the audience around the bed. "Rodney?"

Tapping away at his keyboard, the scientist tapped his comm. "What do you have, Radek?"

"I believe Atlantis used some of the energy to help the device complete its task."

Rodney frowned, closing his computer. "That is a big drain. Get me a diagnostic on the ZedPM. I'll be down shortly."

Standing next to Carson at the bed, Elizabeth resisted the urge to touch the prone man on the bed. "Is he...?"

"We're not sure," Rodney replied quietly.

"All right. Everyone shoo," the doctor said, flapping his hands toward the small group. "The patient is fine for now, and he will likely sleep this off for a while."

Rising, McKay snatched the wrapped sandwich off his tray; he had forgotten all about lunch in the excitement. "I'll need that data to find out if –"

"No, Rodney. Let him sleep. For that matter, I am prescribing a nap for you also. When he wakes," Carson pointing a severe finger. "And only when he's fully awake can you ask yer questions. So now, off wit ya."

"Thank you, Carson. Please let us know if there are any changes in his condition," Elizabeth said, following the others out of the area. Tapping Teyla's arm, she smiled. "I'm scheduling a visit to Yarrel tomorrow. Care to join me?"

"Certainly, Elizabeth..."

As Carson removed the final sticky tab from his patient's temple, he noticed slight movement. "Colonel?"

"Mmm," he groaned, turning on his side with a shiver.

Straightening the blankets, Carson smiled, watching the patient find a deeper sleep. "Welcome back, John."

oOoOoOo

When John woke, the first thing he noticed was the air, faintly salty with a metallic tang. _Am I really home?_

Opening his eyes warily, John blinked against the sunlight. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let Atlantis lull him back to sleep.

oOoOoOo

"When is he going to wake up? It's been a week."

"It has only been three days, Rodney."

"What if his brain is all scrambled? He could barely fly a straight line before – What if he can't fly?"

Opening both his eyes, John tried his best to glare. "What do you mean by that? I can still –"

"John?" Teyla stepped into his field of vision. "Have you returned to us?"

Supporting himself on his elbows, John's brows drew together. "Did I go somewhere?" he asked with a wink.

Teyla threw her arms around his neck, offering a happy and brief hug. "So nice to see you finally!"

"You kids behave yourself while I was gone?"

"Oh, ha ha. Hope you enjoyed your vacation, Colonel. I'm very behind on my work thanks to your little side trip." Even Rodney couldn't help the smile curving his crooked mouth.

"Back off, Rodney. The man just woke up." Carson chided, wading through the crowd of friends. "So glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm good," he said, stifling a yawn.

"I'll be the judge of that, if ya don't mind." Taking the patient's vitals, the doctor summoned a nurse. She returned with another blanket, offering Sheppard a flirty smile as she spread it over John. "Thank you, Eloise. Now, Colonel, your blood pressure's a wee bit low, so I'd like to keep ya overnight. It'll be dinner time soon, so if ya like, you can nap until then. Unless, of course, you like a little snack now."

Frowning, John seemed to weigh the options. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and made a decision. "Think I'll pass for now, Doc. Hope there's pudding with dinner." Closing both eyes, he turned on his side, feebly waving at his team. A light tap on his shoulder made him open one eye.

Ronon grinned happily. "'Bout time you came back. That guy was weird."

"Weird?" Waking himself a bit, he glanced around the room. "Major, you gonna enlighten me?"

Smiling, Lorne stepped closer. "I will later, sir. All I can say for now is, Atlantis was peeved and McKay didn't sleep."

"Peeved?"

"Hey, I slept!" Huffing, Rodney brought up a large hand, ticking off the list of The City's peevishness. "Blinking lights, intermittent power distribution, cold showers. Not to mention her – its – focus on the intruder. Kinda felt bad for the guy. But we did find another lab that wasn't in any schematic until he arrived."

"Oh yeah?" John asked through another yawn.

"Yeah. In fact –"

"Uh, Doc?" Lorne interrupted. "I think we better let him sleep."

"What?" Glancing down at the colonel, Rodney went quiet. "Guess you're right. I need to get back to the lab anyway."

"Mmm," John mumbled, drifting off into a fitful slumber.

oOoOoOo

In his mind's eye, John walked a corridor of brightly colored doors. One in particular caught his attention. Opening it, he watched himself filling out paperwork, arranging a rescue mission, walking around in a dark, creepy place, and seeing a floating light hurl itself at him.

Waking with a start, John surveyed the room. The lights were dim, and the comforting sound of clicking keys nearly lulled him back to sleep.

"Are you okay?"

Blinking, the colonel focused on McKay sitting in the chair next to his bed, face illuminated by his computer screen. "I – I'm fine?"

Rodney closed his laptop, and reached over to turn on a light. "I don't think that classifies as an answer, Sheppard."

Pressing a button, John raised his bed a little higher, hoping sitting upright would shake the feeling of being in two places at once. "Could I get some water?"

"Umm, yeah. Sure, let me just... Ah!" McKay searched for a cup after he found the small pitcher. Watching his friend grasp the cup with two shaking hands, Rodney considered calling Carson. "Bad dream?"

Setting the cup down, John thought about what he saw. "No. I think I was dreaming about work."

"Work? At the NSA or here?"

"Here. I was filing out paperwork, and I know it wasn't me, 'cause I never do that stuff on time, let alone file it. And then I was in the jumper, but I wasn't flying. How weird is that? There was an ambush, but I was the one leading it, and – I think there were sandwiches."

McKay let out a laugh, sitting back down. "I can't believe – How did he do that?"

"I don't know. And what's so funny?"

Shaking his head, Rodney explained Brendan Dean's ability to package memories. "I guess he left you a report."

"More than I did for him, that's for sure," John replied, pulling the blanket over his arms. "He wasn't in too good of shape when we switched. He also has worn a suit since he was born."

"Oh my God, I know! He was a little too by the book. Kept calling me Doctor McKay. Creeped me out."

"That is creepy."

"He told me that people should be called by their titles since they worked so hard to earn them."

"How could you stand it? He was being so respectful!"

"I know! I hated it."

John laughed, relieved that everything was back to normal, especially his friend. "I think it was stranger dealing with his partner."

"The telepath?"

"Yeah. She was actually pretty insightful."

Scowling, Rodney took in the colonel's wistful expression. "Pretty insightful, or insightfully pretty?"

John shrugged. "A little of both maybe? She had these big dark eyes that made me tell her things."

"What kind of things?"

"I dunno," John murmured, lowering his eyes. "I couldn't lie to her."

Letting the silence stretch between them, Rodney smoothed his hands over his hair. "Who else did you meet?"

Grateful of the change in subject, John curled up on his side, facing Rodney. "I met a twisted version of Radek."

"You met him? The one I fired from Lockton?"

"Yeah. Man, there was something wrong with that guy."

"I know he wanted to find another universe with his wife in it. I think it made him a little crazy."

"No kidding."

"Good evening, Colonel," Carson said, drifting into the semi-private room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Ready to sleep in my own bed."

Nodding, the doctor took Sheppard's vitals. "Well, you should be able to leave my watchful care in the morning. Ready for a small meal?"

"Sure."

Smiling, Carson nodded once more. "Glad to hear it, John. I'll return shortly."

Scooting closer to the bed, Rodney was eager for more information. "So did you meet his mother?"

John remembered Paget Dean's concerned face as she fussed over her son. "Yeah," he said, his voice cracking just a little bit. "Yeah, I did."

oOoOoOo

The end.


End file.
